Kyoya and those Shinigami
by The Black Blood Beauty-Cynthia
Summary: Continuing the Time Travel back to 1888, our Shadow King finds himself among the strangest people, Shinigami's and their Record Library!


_"Where is all that noise coming from? It's summer and there should be no reason why the others should be bugging me…" _Thought a very half-asleep, raven-black haired teen. He turned over and to his surprise, he wasn't in-between sheets, he was on a couch! He opened his eyes heavily and rubbed them; soon realizing that none of the surroundings were at all familiar.

He sat up slowly, feeling blind because he wasn't wearing his prescription eyeglasses. He extended his arm out to the left, where they were SUPPOSED to be but they weren't. He put his feet on the cold, stone floor. And he heard the faint sound of someone ranting in another room. _"It's not Tamaki, it's another voice." _He thought, his brain still trying to turn the wheels that needed to go for him to fully function.

"But Will! He was out there and I just HAD to get him here!" Said a rather exasperated and yet excited male voice. Though it was higher pitched than normal, the dark-locked boy noticed as he listened to the conversation.

"You just brought him because he looks good, didn't you? And besides, you have work to do." Said a monotone voiced man and then the adolescent heard a slight yelp that then yelled: "You really need to stop hitting me in the head with that! It hurts!"

"It keeps you in line, doesn't it?"

"You're so cruel to me…"

The onyx-eyed teen squinted as he thought he saw a person with a red coat and EXTREMELY long hair leave the room and start to come over to him.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty! My you were just awful to carry over here, you were so heavy!"

_"Sleeping beauty? I need to get some clarification on where I am." _He cleared his throat and began: "Hello, can you please be considerate enough to tell me where I am? And, where my glasses are at? You see, I can't see much without them." He squinted harder to see that this…man? Was wearing spectacles as well. And had pointy teeth? "You would know what it's like to be unable to see, wouldn't you?"

The man seemed to blush at his words, and then the teen got the impression that he was…in fact, gender confused. "Of course, you're quite cute! If I tell you where you're at? Will you tell me who you are? And I'll give your glasses back." He gave a flirtatious smile and batted his eyes, which made the black-locked teen awkwardly uncomfortable. "Yes."

"I am Grell Sutcliff, a deadly efficient butler! You're in the year of 1888, in the Reaper's Record Library!" The red-haired man rolled the 'R' in both 'reaper' and 'record'. Also, when he said his name he gave a hand sign that suggested 'I love you' and stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth.

"1888?" The confused boy asked as he cleaned the lenses on the glasses with his shirt then put them on and pushed them up with his middle finger as he always did.

"Though reapers are ageless! So I still have my good looks!" Grell stated as he flicked his bangs.

"Well, then I'll tell you who I am. I am Kyoya Ootori, third son to the Ootori family and high school 2nd year. I'm also from Japan. And about this Reaper's Record Library, I've never heard of it." He said as thought a little more about what to do, what COULD he do? He was in another time and era; soon he started to wonder about what his friends might think if they found out he was missing. They would definitely worry and he knew that for sure.

"What's wrong?" Grell plopped himself on the sofa next to Kyoya, smiling happily…or mischievously, the Ootori boy couldn't quite figure that out.

"Just thinking." Kyoya answered plainly. He really didn't appreciate it when his thought process was interrupted.

"About what?" Grell came near his face, and Kyoya scooted to the right away from him. _"What is his problem?"_

Suddenly a gardening spear came fast from across the room, hitting Grell in the back of the head and a waterfall of blood seemed to fly out of it. "OW! William!" Grell protested with an irritated gesture.

The man fixed his glasses and said in a still monotone voice: "You really are a pain… get to work or I'll make it overtime for you."

"Ugh…if you say so. Bye Kyoya! See you later my sweet cherry!" Grell said as he stood up and waved cutely at Kyoya, which made him shiver in disgust.

"Sorry for the trouble, Kyoya Ootori is it?" Said the man William as he strode over to Kyoya who stood up and responded: "Yes, that is who I said I am."

"Interesting…we don't have your record in the library, and yet you're here." William adjusted his spectacles with the end of the garden clippers.

"Hm." Kyoya felt implied to ask questions since William seemed to be the one who was in charge here. "Are you by any chance the leader of this establishment?"

"No, I'm just a manager. It's painful at times but it's a job."

Kyoya smiled acknowledging, he knew exactly what he was talking about. Since he managed all the expenses as the Host Club's accountant and was vice president. "I see. Well, I have a problem because I was in the year of 2006 yesterday and somehow I ended up here, almost 118 years into the past. This is absolutely perplexing if you think about it, because this is the object of science fiction."

"It doesn't make sense but sometimes you have to deal with what you've got." William seemed interested in this conversation but also looked like he had a lot on his mind so Kyoya decided to ask him one more thing: "Since I'm here, how can I be of use? I don't want to be a burden to you."

William glanced up and down at Kyoya briefly and stated: "Well, it seems you could easily pass for a reaper, but I highly doubt it because you don't seem to have the skills for it."

"Well, I'd have to try, wouldn't I?" Kyoya said with a smirking smile.

"It's not as easy at is seems, but I can help you since you seem intelligent. Versus some other people…" William rolled his eyed.

Kyoya chuckled: "Does that refer to Grell?"

William grinned slightly: "It does. Now, to get you changed…"

Kyoya thought as he followed after William: _"This is entirely new to me, and how will I get back home? If I do…and Tamaki and the others… how will they react to the fact that I'm gone?" _There was only one way that Kyoya could really figure out that made the most sense. They all had to be in the same time period somehow. But how was he to know that?


End file.
